Brothers conflict: Nuevo destino
by paolavulturicullen
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Ema nunca se quedo a vivir con los hermanos Asahina? Ema nunca fue a vivir con los hermanos Asahina por ir a estudiar a Chicago. Clara fue la que fue a vivir con los hermanos Asahina despues de ser adoptada por Miwa y Rintarou.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de la historia ni de los hermanos Asahina ni Ema, solo Clara es de mi creation.

_**Prólogo**_

_**Ema nunca fue a vivir permanentemente con los Hermanos Asahina, despues de que su padre le conto sobre la imminent boda de el y Miwa Asahina, Ema decidio que ya era tempo de tener una seria charla con su padre.**_

_**-Papá, necesito hablar contigo-dijo con seriedad una vez le dijo sobre la boda.**_

_**-Claro cariño-dijo Rintarou a su hija.**_

_**-Papá, yo se como es tu trabajo y lo que voy a decirte no es para hacerte sentir mal ni mucho menos pero quiero decirtelo en verdad-comenzo Ema.**_

_**-Claro hija puedes decirme lo que sea-comento Rintarou.**_

_**bueno, desde que era chica tu has estado ocupado con tu trabajo y me has dejado de lado, se que me has llevado en algunas ocaciones pero me siento sola y papá yo queria una familia en verdad pero ahora que la puedio tener es cuando ya me e resignado a no poder tenerla. Papá hace unos meses me inscribi en la escuela de Negocios y Economia de Chicago y hace unos dias me llego la carta de aceptacion-Rintarou escuchó con atencion a su hija y entendio enseguida lo que queria pedirle con la ultima frase.**_

_**-…Y me quieres pedir que te deje ir a Chicago en lugar de vivir con tus futuros hermanos.-completo interrumpiendola, Ema asintio con entusiasmo.**_

_**-Si-conesto.**_

_**-Esta bien-contesto- aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo.**_

_**-Se que es muy lejos, pero te prometo que me cuidare y te llamare diario-se apresuro a añadir antes de darse cuenta que su padre le habia dado el concentimiento.**_

_**-Sabes Miwa y yo conocimos a una chica llamada Clara que queremos adoptar-comento casualmente. Ema que se habia levantado con entusiasmo cayó sentada con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa y haciendo una divertida imitacion de un pez abriendo y cerrando la boca.**_

_**-U-una c-c-chica-tartamudeo mirando a su padre co incredulidad, Rintarou se limito a asentir con diversion.**_

_**-Si, es una chica que conocimos hace unas tres semanas mas o menos, es un año mas grande que tu-le conto con una sonrisa-, aunque estoy mas que seguro que te gustaria conocerla, así que te propongo un trato-su sonrisa cambio a una astuta.**_

_**-¿Cuál?-pregunto Ema con cautela.**_

_**-Es bastante simple, solo debes quedarte hasta el dia de la boda.**_

_**-¿Cuándo es la boda?-pregunto curiosa.**_

_**En tres meses, concurso Rintarou, leer Emma parece serio.**_

_**-Esta bien-acepto sonriendo.**_

_**-Mientras deberas vivir con tus hermanos, ella estara viviendo con ustedes tambien, solo que ella se les unira una vez terminen los tramites de la adopcion-le informo Rintarou levantandose y sonriendole a su hija.**_

_**Nadie sabia que por una simple decision el futuro de muchos cambiaria, ¿Quién diria que una chica puede influir tanto en el destino de tantas personas?**_

_**Muchos dicen que el destino no esta escrito en pueda, que cada quien escribe su destino, pero ese es un dilema que nadie podra resolver. Los hermanos Asahina estan seguros de que fue obra del destino su encuentro con Clara; Clara pensaba que todo era cuestion de la suerte. Ema piensa que todo fue pura casualidad. **_

_**Pero mejor empecemos de un principio, este es el comienzo de todo.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Adopcion

_**Chapter 1: Adopcion.**_

_**P.O.V. Clara.**_

Han pasado tres semanas desde que la pareja Asahina me vienen a visitar, al principio fue extraño ya que al llegar fue la primera con laque hablaron, lo que se me hizo mas extraño es que pidieron hablar expresamente conmigo, es decir de tantos niños que hay en el orfanato ¿por qué pedir a una chica de diesisiete años?

Ethan mi mejor amigo desde que llegue al orfanato, como siempre salio con sus sospechas y teorias, entre las que yo consideraba mas descabelladas estaba una en la que decia que ellos tenian planeado adoptarme, deseche esa teoria tan pronto como la menciono, es decir quien querria doptar a una chica de diesisiete años pudiendo adoptar a un niño o mejor aun a un bebe. Cuando les pregunte esto la pareja ignoro mi pregunta o la evadio, despues de varios intentos deje de intentar sacarles algo de informacion y disfrute de la atencion que recibia de ellos, se sentia bien tener personas que se preocupen por mi, hace años que no sentia eso, aunque se que en un tiempo ellos me olvidadran.

Desde que volvi al orfanato mis esperanzas de tener una familia fueron aplastadas son muy pocas las personas que llegan a adoptar a una niña de siete años. Y justo ahoraque tenia mi vida parcialmente planeada llegaban estas personas con su cariño y preocupacion haciendome sentir nostalgia por mis padres, lo peor de todo es que me gustaba, me gustaba que vinieran. La primera vez que entre al orfanato tenia cinco años, mis padres me dejaron en el orfanato, la directora me dijo que fue porque ellos eran muy jovenes y no se sentian preparados para criar a un niño, ella me dijo esto cuando yo tenia siete años y aún entonces yo sabia que eso no era cierto, podia verlo en su mirada, podia ver que mentia en la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecieron con una sombra de tristeza y decepción, pero en ese momento mi amistad con Ethan pasaba por la cuerda floja y tenia otros problemas en mente como para dedicarle mas refleccion a las personas que me dejaron, dos meses despues llego una pareja joven que buscaba adoptar, yo no me ilusione mucho pues la mayoria de las personas preferian adoptar a niños jovenes o bebes para criarlos como quisieran. Esa pareja tomo muchas entrevistas con niños y niñas pequeños pero ninguno logro llegarles al corazon, entonces llego mi turno con la entrevista, en cuanto nos conocimos yo vi un extraño brillo en sus ojos, dias despues me edoptaron me quede con el nombre que me dieron mis padres Clara que aunque sus recuerdos para mi son borrosos se que me quisieron hasta cierto punto como para quedarse conmigo durante cinco años, mis nuevos padres me pusieron apellido Curtis, me parecio curioso que mis padres biologicos y mis padres adoptivos no fueran de japon, aunque no le preste mucha atencion, en un princiopio yo estaba muy insegura sobre como actuar con ellos temia que si los disgustaba ellos me devolverian al orfanato, ellos se preocuparon al notar que no me comportaba como una niña normal de siete años, yo a diferencia de muchos niños me comportaba muy tranquila y educada, no gritaba y siempre estaba pensativa en mi mundo, esa atitud estaba tan aferrada dentro de mi, es Casi lo unico que recuerdo de cuando estaba con mis padres biologicos, recordaba demaciado bien como me aobligaban a comportarme como me inculcaron la importancia de los modales hasta que estuvo bien enterrada dentro de mi mente, ellos solian decirme cuan decepcionados estaban cuando algo no me salia bien, recuerdo sus voces llenas de enojo y decepcion, de arrepentimiento, desde esntonces mi personalidad cambio, yo me volvi muy dedicada a las lecciones que me daban y no eran pocas, yo me la pasaba intentando agradarles, cuando obtenia su aprobacion me sentia aliviada, asi salio mi extraña personalidad, era muy tranquila y muy educada, pasaba mucho tiempo en un cuarto color azul grisaseo escuchando una muy hermosa musica clasica, recuerdo siempre estar sentada en el rincon mas alejado del viejo tocadiscos

acurrucada en una esquina con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho tarareando la suave melodia para mi con la mirada perdida en el espacio de la vacia habitacion. La directora del orfanato les dijo que yo siempre habia sido así, callada observaba pero nunca intervenia, oculta y desapercibida, que cuando me abria un poco era cuando estaba con Ethan que era un niño normal nervioso ruidoso y extrovertido aunque el siempre dejaba a sus amigos por mi, si nosotros estabamos en la misma habitacion el indudablemente me encontraria, de esa manera nos hicimos amigos.

Pense que mis nuevos padres me abandonarian, pero eso no paso, ellos me apoyaron y dejaron que yo fuera al orfanato o que Ethan viniera a casa todos los dias, cuando el venia a casa el y yo ibamos a mi cuarto y nos sentabamos en un comodo silencio, el a pesar de ser un niño muy hiperactivo en ese tiempo el siempre se mantenia tranquilo, a veces me miraba y sonreia o a veces el escuchabamos musica, a el le gustaba la musica clasica tanto como a mi, a veces saliamos al patio trasero, mamá ponia musica y nos sentabamos bajo un argol en el centro de patio el me abrazaba y me hablaba de su dia en voz baja al oido, yo lo escuchaba atentamente un brazo alrrededor de su cintura y la mirada perdida en el espacio.

!

"Tok-tok" se escucho fuera de mi habitacion, me levante y abri la puerta era Kiri una de las niñeras del orfanato.

-Clara te buscan en la direccion-dijo Kiri sonriendome, le devolvi la sonrisa vacilante.

-De auerdo-contste saliendo de mi habitacion, se despidio con un signo de paz y se alejo por el pasillo. Me dirigi a la direccion del internado saliendo del edificio que hacia de escuerla y dormitorios. Deje a mi mente divagar sobre mi repentino llamdado a la direccion. Quiza tenga algo que ver con la ayuda que me brindara el orfanato para pagar la academia Saotome, hace poco consegui la beca para empezar a estudiar en dos años, yo salia del colegio en un año pero la academia nos daba un año para preparanos, aún con la beca tenia que pagar parte de la colegiatura e hice un trato con la directora para que me ayudara a pagarlo yo trabajaria para pagar la mitad de lo que tengo que pagar y la directora me ayudaria a pagar la otra mitad. Hace un año comenze a trabajar como ayudante de una instructora de patinaje de hielo Kiara, era un buen lugar para trabajar, podia patinar algo que desde pequeña me encantaba y la paga era buena, despues de unos meses me promovieron para ser instructora de niños pequeños que gracias a mi paciencia era la unica que los soportaba, en lo personal me gustaban los niños, raro en una adolescente. La pareja Asahina me ofrecio pagarme los estudios oferta que yo rechaze, soy una persona muy independiente y no quiero recibir dinero de extraños.

-Clara!-escuche un grito a mis espaldas, me detuve y voltee para ver a Ethan mi mejor amigo desde que era pequeña venir corriendo hacia mi.

-Ethan, ¿sucede algo?-pregunte cuando llego a mi lado y se detuvo.

-Nada, te fui a buscar y me encontre a Kiri que me dijo que venias hacia la direccion y te vine a buscar porque quiero hablar contigo-dijo con una gran sonrisa decorando su rostro, le devolvi la sonrisa. Ethan habia cambiado mucho con los años, se dio un estiron durante nuestra infancia y ahora a sus diesisiete años media mas de un metro ochenta y cinco, yo le llegaba a la barbilla con mi altura de metro setenta, su cabello es de un hipnotizante color negro-azulado por el cual me fascimaba pasar mis manos por, desde pequeña el solia recostar su cabeza en mi reghazo y yo pasaba mis dedos por su cabello con delicadeza el sonreia y cerraba los ojos. Si cabello era largo auque no le llegaba a los hombros (N/A: si han visto victoious como el cabello de Beck) sus ojos eran color azul claro y era muy guapo, su cuerpo es el tipico cuerpo de cualquier jugador de americano, muchos chicos del colegio se preguntaban porque siempre desprediciaba su tiempo con la friki de la escuela, es decir yo, nadie se hacercaba a mi excepto Ethan mi cabello pelirrojo y ojos azul zafiro se aseguraron de ello pues nadie haria amistad con la chica rara que siempre esta perdida en su mundo con la mirada perdida Ethan siempre me defendia y pasaba tanto tiempo como podia conmigo para evitar que me sienta sola.

-Tiera llamando a Clara responda-bromeo sacudiendo mi hombro, parpadee y fije mi mirada en el de nuevo.

-Ja ja muy gracioso Ethan- bufe alejandome hacia mi destino, escuche sus pasos a mi lado ni bien empeze a caminar. Ethan toco mi mano con el dorso de la suya, tome su mano y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron de forma automatica, podriamos pasar por una pareja sin dificultad pero el y yo solo eramos amigos, aunque desde hace unas semanas estoy sintiendo cosas po el.

-¿Terminaste la cancion?-pregunto Ethan, yo habia estado escribiendo una cancion la que solia escuchar en casa de mis padres biologicos no era exactamente igual aún intentaba recordarla la letra y parte de la melodia pero por ahora iba bien.

-No, aún no-murmure con la mirada fija en el suelo. Un silencio incomodo y pesado reino entre nosotros, yo mordi mi labio nerviosa e intente soltar su mano, el la mantuvo firmemente agarrada, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora. Era extraño, el y yo habiamos tenido cada vez mas silencios incomodos y el comenzaba a evitarme en la escuela.

-Te espero-dijo sentandose en uno se los gastados sillones, asenti suavemente.

Me pare frente a la puerta toque.

-Pasa-escuche la voz de la directora, abri la puerta y entre, adentro estaban los señores Asahina.

-¿Me llamaron?-pregunte tiidamente.

-Si Clara, toma asiento-dijo señalando una silla entre los Asahina. Me sente con lentitud e intente ocultarme en la silla al sentir la mirada de las tres personas en mi. Estaban muy equivocados si querian que yo empezara la conversacion.

-Bien-comenzo la directora al ver que no pensaba hablar-, tengo buenas noticias para ti Clara, has sido adoptada-dijo yo abri los ojos y me enderece con las manos a los lados de mi silla.

-Qué?-solte ahogadamente sintiendo como mi corazon se aceleraba. OH POR DIOS.


	3. Chapter 3 Mis hermanos

_**Chapter 2 Mis hermanos**_

-Sorpresa-exclamaron sonriendo los señores Asahina, parpadee mirandolos con incredulidad, ellos no lo hicieron, imposible.

-Puedo ver que estas sorprendida, los dejare para que platiquen-dijo la directora saliendo por la puerta, yo me quede quieta como mecanismo de autodefensa y me sente con la espalda peada a la silla, me sentia extraña, mi cuerpo se sentia pesado y aturdido.

Miwa Asahina no perdio un segundo y de inmediato comenzo a hablar, llegando a confundirme mas de lo que ya estaba explicando que como ellos querian una hija y que por razones personales no podian tener una me adoptaron, Rintarou dijo que su hija Ema iria a estudiar al extranjero y que cuando me vieron en una de mis clases sintieron curiosidad. Su curiosidad los llevo a verme al orfanato y despues decidir adoptarme.

-Hoy vendras a vivir con mis hijos-dijo Miwa sin cesar su parloeo… alto dijo hijos, en plural?

-Disculpe, ¿hijos?-pregunte.

-Pues claro querida, mis hijos ellos viven en el departamento Sunrise-dijo ella con obviedad.-, espero no te incomode vivir con ellos, no son pocos despues de todo-dijo ella con un rubor en sus mejillas y una mirada picara.

-¿No son pocos?-pregunte mirandola con curiosidad.

-No, no lo son, cariño son trece-dijo riendo divertida, yo abri los ojos con estupefaccion, ¿trece? ¿Es tan siquiera posible tener tantos hijos?

-Oh-fue mi brillante respuesta mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No te preocupes, Ema va a vivir con ustedes hasta que se lleve acabo la boda, estoy seguro que se llevaran bien, ella lleva una semana viviendo ahí, te esperan hoy-me tranquilizo Ritarou.

-Vamos, vamos querida que tienes que empacar tus cosas, no tenemos todo el dia ya deben estar esperandote.-me apresuro Miwa mientras se levantaba, la imite por inersia y camine a la puerta, la abri con vacilacion, salí y me encontre con Ethan caminando frente a la puerta, volteo a vernos cuando escucho lapuerta abrirse.

-Me adoptaron-solte el abrio los ojos con sorpresa, y luego me miro con enojo, se alejo y yo me adelante un paso.-, voy a empacar mis cosas-me disculpe con… mis nuevos padres y corri a la direccion donde Ethan se habia ido lo enconte unos pasillos lejos hablando con una chica del orfanato que siempre me habia molestado.

-Ethan-solte deteniendome.

-No hagas caso, solo un bicho indeseable-dijo la chica yo me quede callada y el silencio de Ethan me dolio mas que si el me huniera dicho esas palabras.

-Ethan es mi amigo-dije sin mirarla, lo miraba a el que evitaba mi mirada.- Ethan-solte dolida, ¿Qué hize? ¿Por qué esta enojado?

-No tu no eres sus amiga-cuando dijo esto la volvi a mirar, ella era ligeramente mas baja que yo-, si en verdad fueras su amiga habrias dejado de hablarle hace mucho, no vez que el solo te habla por lastima, porque le da lastima ver a un fenomeno como tu, no vez como se arruina su reputacion al estar contigo, no te das cuenta de cuanta lastima inspiras-dijo con el veneno destilando de su voz, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar eso, mire a Ethan buscando desesperadamente algo que me dijera que eso no era cierto pero el tenia el seño fruncido y evitaba mi mirada yo baje la mirada.

-Hoy me mudo a los departamentos Sunrise-murmure pasando a lado de Ethan tan bajo que se que nada mas el lo escucho, esperanzada en que el reaccionara, al no ver reaccion alguna desvie la mirada de el-, perdoname no volvere a hablarte-me disculpe.

Sali corriendo hacia mi habitacion, conteniendo a duras penas las lagrimas, Sali corriendo del edificio donde estaba la direccion corri a los dormitorios, entre y cerre la puerta con fuerza, me limpie las lagrimas con brusquedad y tome una gran maleta negra que estaba dentro de mi armario, la abri y comenze a meter mis cosas en ella, y en pocos minutos todo estaba guardado en mi maleta negra y una mochila que usaba cuando saliamos de campamento, lo ultimo que guarde fue mi guitarra un regalo de Ethan por mi cumpleaños diesiseis hace un año, la tomo y la guardo en su estuche de madera. Equilibre mi equipaje dejando mi mochila colgar en mi hombro derecho y la guitarra en mi mano derecha en la mano izquierda estaba la maleta que jalaba mientras caminaba rapidamente hacia la entrada del orfanato donde me esperaban. Camine por pasillos que casi siempre estaban desiertos para no encontrarme con nadie y acortar el camino rumbo a la salida.

Llegue a la entrada en tiempo record al mirar ahí estaban Miwa y Rintarou con otros tres hombres, el mas alto tenia un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja, tenia el cabello corto y rubio-dorado tenia lentes y un portafolios negro a sus pies, a su lado habia otro hombre que parecia un poco mayor tenia una camisa a botones color menta con un pantalon color crema su cabello era mas largo que el primero en mehones desordenados de un lindo color negro-cenizo, y el ultimo era un hombre de traje gris oscuro don el cabello marron-rojizo atado en una cola de caballo baja que lo hacia ver muy varonil a pesar del largo de su cabello, me detuve un minuto y despues de suspirar camine hacia ellos con la mirada fija en el suelo el nerviosismo me embargo y mire diastraidamente hacia atrás, casi esperando ver a Ethan sonriendome para darme animos. Cuando no vi a nadie senti mi valor bajar, encontrando fuerza de donde notenia me voltee y segui caminando hacia mi nueva familia, los tres hombres me miraban con curiosidad, uno de ellos el de cabello largo me sonreia, Miwa y Rintarou me miraban con curiosidad quiza notaron mi estado de animo, aunque yo intentaba ocultarlo.

-Clara te esperabamos, mira ellos son tres de mis hijos-Miwa comento traquilamente cuando me detuve frente a ellos-, el es Masaomi el mayor-dijo señalando al hombre que tenia camisa color menta, el me sonrio.

-Es un placer conocerte, mamá nos ha hablado mucho de ti, como dijo mamá soy Masaomi tu hermano mayor, por favor cuida de mi-comento con voz suave y tranquilisadora.

-Un gusto, soy Clara, por favor cuida de mi-murmure recordando el extraño saludo que daban en Japon, que a pesar de haber vivido mucho aquí no me terminaba deacostumbrar.

-El es Ukyo mi segundo hijo-Miwa presento al hombre con traje negro y corbata roja, el me sonrio un poco.

-Un gusto, cuida de mi por favor-me saludo Ukyo, se veia tranquilo y serio, le sonrei de corazon, quiza mi estancia no sea tan incomoda.

-Hola, cuida de mi por favor-mumure el me sonrio y yo mire al tercer chico.

-Y por ultimo el es Hikaru mi cuarto hijo-cada vez que decia el numero de hijo no me dejaba de preguntar como aguanto trece partos. Hikaru me miro con curiosidad como estudiandome, yo desvie la mirada y la fije en un punto del espacio.

-Un gusto, cuida de mi por favor-dije sin despegar la mirada del espacio.

-Un placer hermanita, cuida de mi por favor-contesto y senti un ligero rubor colorear mis mejillas.

Un silencio incomodo nos envolvio, yo me mantuve tranquila e impasible con la mirada perdida. Era demaciado para digerir en un dia, me adoptaron, me mudaba, viviria con trece hermanos, Ethan estaba enojado conmigo y quiza nunca volveriamos a hablarnos, yo en verdad no deberia estar en esta posicion, no ahora, no a estas alturas.

Miwa notando la tension decidio romper el hielo.

-Clara, mis hijos te van a llevar al departamento, Rintarou y yo tenemos una emergencia y debemos irnos de inmediato-dijo buscando mi mirada.

-Esta bien-murmure ausentemente, pensando en la fria mirada que Ethan me dio, ¿Qué habia hecho para enfadarlo? Desperte de mi ensoñacion cuando senti una suave sacudida en mi hombro, parpadee y mire mis nuevos hermanos que me miraban con procupacion, yo me ruborize y baje la mirada.

-Lo siento-dije.

-Dije que si querias ayuda con tu equipaje-repitio Masaomi, yo negue con la cabeza no queriendo ser una molestia. Hikaru tomo mi maleta y Ukyo mi guitarra.

-No no es necesario-proteste suavemente no queriendo disgustarlos. Ukyo me sonrio mientras metia mi guitarra en la parte trasera de una camioneta plateada, Hikaru acomodo mi maleta a lado de la guitarra.

-Vamos pronto llovera y nos esperan-dijo Masaomi caminando hacia la camioneta, yo caminaba a su lado sin decir una palabra. Masaomi me abrio la puerta del asiento trasero, yo entre y el cerro la puerta, en el lado del conductor estaba Ukyo y el copilotp era Masaomi, me preguntaba donde estaba Hikaru hasta que la puerta de la camioneta del lado del pilotp se abrio y entro Hikaru que me sonrio y cerro la puerta. Ukyo encendio el auto y nos alejamos del orfanato donde habia vivido casi toda mi vida.

-Clara mamá me dijo que estabas trabajando-comento Hikaru intentando hacer conversacion, lo mire por el rabillo del ojo y decidi contestar.

.

-Oh um, si trabajo como instructora de chicos en patinaje en hielo-comente mi voz sonando tranquila y timida.

-Oh ¿eres instructora?-pregunto Masaomi.-, ¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunto curioso.

-Si lo soy, tengo diesisiete-conteste mirando un punto fijo en el asiento.

-Vaya te ves mayor-dijo Ukyo sorprendido.

-Um, gracias-conteste vacilante, sin saber si tomarlo como cumplido o no.

-No, no quise decir que te vez vieja, solo que no pareces de diesisiete-se apresuro a esplicarse.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes-conteste.

Me mantuve callada el resto del viaje, se sentia un incomodo y pesado silencio, nadie decia nada yo porque no queria decir algo que los disgustara y ellos porque no me conocian.

Mi telefono empezo a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalon, saque mi telefono y vi el identificador de llamadas: era Ethan. Mis ojos escosieron al ver su nombre, colgue y apague el telefono, no queria hablar con el, no ahora, no con todo esto. Solte un suspiro tembloroso y mire por la ventana. Minutos despues comenzo a llover como Masaomi dijo, la lluvia que en un principio era una ligera llovizna pronto se convirtio en una especie de tormenta, la lluvia caia torrencial y el cielo era de un profundo color gris, parecia como si reflejada mi estado de animo.

-¿Tu novio?-pregunto Hikaru, Sali de mi ensimismamiento y lo mire, el me miraba.

-¿Cómo?-pregunte con la voz ahogada.

-¿Es tu novio a quien le colgaste?-pregunto, yo negue.

-Es mi mejor amigo… o lo era-murmure la ultima parte auqnue al parecer me escucho.

-¿Era?-pregunto curioso.

-Hm-me movi incomoda por sus preguntas.

-Hukaru basta la pones incomoda-dijo Ukyo desde el asiento del conductor.

-Lo siento, ¿Te pongo incomoda?-pregunto mirandome yo jale un hijo que habia en mi camisa.

-Solo no acostumbro hablar de mi vida con desconocidos-conteste apresuradamente, y al intante me arrepenti.-, lo siento-dije sin saber como explicarme.

-Esta bien, sabemos que somos desconocidos para ti como tu lo eres para nosotros-me tranquilizo Masaomi.

-Hm-fue mi respuesta, sabia que ellos querian conocerme, podia verlo en sus ojos, aunque yo no queria que me conocieran, no queria estar expuesta ante ellos, ya bastante dificil era estarlo con Ethan, no queria que nadie mas sepa lo rota que estoy.

Nadie mas que Ethan sabia lo que paso antes de que mis padres biologicos me dejaran en el orfanato, lo que mas recordaba de mi estancia con ellos, gran parte de la razon por la cual mi actutud era tan distante y retraida. Mis padres solian golpearme. Me degradaban y culpaban de haber arruinado sus vidas, los gritos, sus discuciones, eran pesadillas recurrentes incluso ahora, doce años despues.

Ethan se entero pocos meses despues de que nos hicieramos amigos, esa noche el habia ido a buscarme para convencreme de colarnos a la cocina y tomar "prestado" un poco de chocolate, pero esa noche tuve una pesadilla, Ethan me desperto y yo estando emocionalmente fragil lo abraze y le conte todo en un impulso, pense que el dejaria de ser mi amigo pero me equivoque por el contrario el me abrazo y prometio siempre ser mi guerrero y protegerme de mis sueños, curiosamente el se tomo su papel en serio y por una semana se vistio como un guerrero medieval, siempre estabamos juntos y hablabamos mucho de nuestros gustos y disgustos, los sueños se volvian menos frecuentes pero nunca desaparecieron. Ethan se convirtio en mi roca, mi fuente de apoyo y cariño incondicional, el estaba ahí cuando mas sola y perdida me sentia y yo tambien estaba con el cuando mas me nececitaba, siempre estuvimos juntos y siempre que alguien me insultaba el iba y me defendia, por eso me dolio tanto que no me defendiera cuando la chica me insulto, pero sabia qu por alguna razon el estaba enojado conmigo y el tiende a ser impulsivo aunque en este momentono necesitaba mas drama del que habia tenido y en verdad solo queria volver al orfanato acostarme y olvidar todo, pero sabia que eso no seria posible sabia que tarde o temprano tendria que afrontar lo sucedido hoy. Pero el saberlo no quitaba el hecho de que queria que fuera lo mas tarde posible, en privado seria lo mejor. No estoy preparada para que sepan de mi, no queria ni siquiera conocerlos ahora, yo solo queria que mi vida volviera a la normalidad, yo solo queria volver al orfanato con Ethan y volver a sentirme segura, no me gusta sentir que estoy expuesta, no me gusta estar en lugares que no conosco y por ende en desventaja, me ponia nerviosa el no saber como actuar con ellos.

-… Clara-escuche mi nombre dicho con fuerza mientras me sacudian el hombro.

Pardapee y volvi el rostro para encontrar la mirada preocupada de Hikaru, lo mire con desconcierto, entonce vi que la puerta de mi lado estaba abierta y a Ukyo y Masaomi ambos con sombrillas negras mirarme con expresiones parecidas a la de Hikaru. No habia notado que nos habiamos detenido, la lluvia no habia menguado en lo mas minimo y seguia callendo con violencia.

-Lo siento-murmure bajando la mirada.

-Esta bien, pero ya llegamos-dijo Ukyo, yo asenti y me baje de la camioneta con cuidado de no resbalarme, en cuanto baje senti mi cuerpo mojarse con las gruesas y pesadas gotas de agua, Ukyo se acerco y se detuvo a mi lado protegiendome del agua con la sombrilla, lo primero que note fue que las sombrillas eran pequeñas y desde donde estabamos la lluvia aun me mojaba la espalda. Unyo paso un brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia el, mi cuerpo se tenso en automatico y mi respiracion se profundizo levemente.

-Vamos-dijo Hikaru dirigiendose hacia el gran edificio con mi guitarra, Masaomi lo siguio de cerca con mi maleta.

-Siento incomodarte-dijo Ukyo guiandome al edificio.

-No te preocupes es solo que no estoy acostumbrada-mumure sintiendo con sorpresa como mi cuerpo se adaptaba al suyo y mis tensos musculos se relajaban. Esto no era normal, ni siquiera con Ethan me relajaba por completo.-, aunque al parecer confio en ti-susurre para mi misma, no estoy segura de si Ukyo me escucho y si lo hizo no comento nada ni dio indicios de haberme escuchado.

A pesar de los vanos intentos de Ukyo por no mojarnos ambos terminamos bastante mojados, pues su cuerpo aunque delgado era lo suficientemente frande como para sobresalir de la sombrilla que era demaciado pequeña y termine mojandome gran parte de mi lado izquierdo, aún así Ukyo se llevo la mayor parte del agua. Para cuando llegamos al edificio mi sudadera azul ya estaba bastante mojada y pesaba, las puntas de mi cabello goteaban levemente y mis tenis y la parte baja de mis jeans estaban mas que mojados, llegamos al alfeizar del edificio donde pudimos separarnos y Masaomi y Hikaru nos esperaban, ellos habian llegado un poco antes que nosotros. Ukyo y yo nos separamos el cerro la sombrilla y la dejo en un recipiente donde Masaomi y Hikaru habian puesto las suyas.

-Vamos, debes quitarte esa ropa mojada, podrias enfermar-dijo Masaomi con preocupacion, me detuve y parpadee aturdida… el se preocupaba por mi. Senti un agradable calor formarse en mi pecho. Los segui rapidamente y camine a lado de Hikaru.

-¿En que piso viven?-pregunte, suavemente.

Una dulce risa provino de mis nuevos hermanos. Los mire con desconcierto.

-¿Qué?-pregunte una vez calmaron sus risas.

-Es que no vivimos en un piso-dijo Hikaru, frunci el seño con confusion.

-El edificio es nuestro-dijo Ukyo, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y mi respiracion se atoro en la garganta.

-¿C-como?-pregunte tartamudeando.

-Lo que oiste, somos demaciados para una casa, un departamento no habria bastado-explico Masaomi con calma. Me mantuve y bloqueé mis pensamientos lo mejor que pude. Maldicion todo es tan surrealista.

Caminamos en un agradable silencio hacia un elevador en el que entramos, Masaomi presiono el numero tres esperamos.

-Sera mejor que te quites la sudadera, te enfermaras-aconsejo Masaomi. Asenti de acuerdo con el pues mi brazo izquierdo se sentia frio y comenzaba a doler. Cruze los brazos tomando los extremos de mi sudadera y me la quite. Normalmente lo habria pensado dos veces antes que acceder, pero me sentia extrañamente bien con ellos, me sentia protegida, algo que solo habia sentido con Ethan. Pero era diferente, con Ethan era mas bien un sentimiento de proteccion pasional una proteccion violenta y tranquilizadora cariñosa incluso pero con ellos se sentia diferente, mas dulce, tranquila, suave y confortable. Me desconcertaba mi repentina confianza en ellos, pues ni siquiera confie en Ethan con tanta rapidez, el tuvo que luchar por abrirse paso hasta mi corazon y ganarse mi amistad. Pero con ellos todo es diferente. Yo confio en ellos, mi cuerpo y mi corazon ya confian en ellos y algo me decia que pronto mi mente se les uniria. Y de alguna manera sabia que esta confianza solo se ampliaria al conocer a mis otros hermanos.


End file.
